helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Willkommen im ! Das deutsche Schwesterwikia zur englischen H!P Wikia! ;30. September 2019: Nakanishi Kana verlässt ANGERME und das Hello! Project im Dezember :Nakanishi Kana wird das Hello! Project, ANGERME und auch die Unterhaltungsindustrie zumindest zeitweise verlassen. Das gab die Agentur auf ihrer Webseite bekannt. Sie wird am Ende von ANGERMEs Herbstkonzerttour am 10. Dezember 2019 verabschiedet werden. :Nakanishi erzählt, dass sie diese Entscheidung am Anfang des Jahres getroffen hatte, als sie einige Zeit aufgrund einer Fersenverletzung aussetzen musste. Zugunsten von Wada Ayakas und Katsuta Rinas Verabschiedungen hat sie ihren Entschluss erst jetzt bekanntgegeben. :Sie trat dem Hello! Project 2011 bei und wurde 2015 Sub-Leader von ANGERME. Ihr nächstes Ziel ist ein Studium im Bereich Business Administration und Management. :Hello! Project, Nakanishis Blog ---- ;25. September 2019: Katsuta Rina verabschiedet :In einem Konzert der laufenden Herbsttour von ANGERME wurde Katsuta Rina verabschiedet. :Sie trat dem Hello! Project 2009 als Mitglied der Hello Pro Eggs und debütierte 2011 unter S/mileage. :Katsuta hat im März ihr Studium am Bunka Gakuen University's Junior College Department of Fashion abgeschlossen und plant eine Zukunft als Fashion-Talent. ORICON NEWS ---- ;26 August 2019: Asakura Kiki weiterhin unter Zwangspause :Das Hello! Project gab über seine Webseite bekannt, dass Tsubaki Factorys Asakura Kiki weiterhin pausieren muss. Seit May hat sie aufgrund ihrer Bandscheiben-Verletzung an keinen Aktivitäten mehr teilnehmen können. :Ihre Ärzte bescheinigten ihr eine Besserung, jedoch noch nicht zu dem Punkt, dass sie wieder voll ins Geschehen eingreifen könnte. Deshalb muss sie weiterhin bis auf weiteres aussetzen. :Asakura verpasst damit einen Teil von Tsubaki Factorys Herbstkonzerttour und mehrere Events. Sie selbst entschuldigte sich in einem Blogbeitrag für die Verzögerung und freut sich auf den Tag, an dem sie alle wiedersehen kann. Hello! Project, Asakuras Blog ---- ;Singles :Juice=Juice - "Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu ''(Regular Edition C) - ''23, Oktober 2019 :ANGERME - Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY - 20. November 2019 :Morning Musume '20 - KOKORO&KARADA - Januar 2020 ;Albums :BEYOOOOONDS - BEYOOOOOND1St - 27. November 2019 ;DVDs/Blu-rays :Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ FINAL - 9. Oktober 2019 :The Girls Live Vol.60 - 9. Oktober 2019 :The Girls Live Vol.61 - 13. Oktober 2019 ;Publications :Kanazawa Tomoko - #Ii ne Miyoshi-machi - 22. Oktober 2019 :Kasahara Momona - Momona - 22. Oktober 2019 :Fukumura Mizuki - Tasha! - 30. Oktober 2019 :Ogata Risa - Orange no Sunadokei ~Risa Hatachi~ - 5. November 2019 ;Singles :- ;Albums :Kobushi Factory - Kobushi Dai Ni Maku - 2. Oktober 2019 ;DVDs/Blu-rays :Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ - 4. September 2019 :The Girls Live Vol.59 - 11. September 2019 :Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ - 24. September 2019 ;Publications :Micchaku Documentary Photobook "ANGERME to Kaite, Seishun to Yomu." - 19. September 2019 :Katsuta Rina - ANGERME RINA FASHION TOOL Petunia ― Katsuta Rina Henshuuchou to 12nin no ANGERME - 25. September 2019 :Hello Tsu PHOTOBOOK① - 5. Oktober 2019 ;Aktuell :ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" (11. August - 8. Dezember) :Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou (7. September - 8. December) :Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ (8. September - 30. November) :Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ (14. September - 3. November) :Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ (21. September - 30. November) ;Kommend :Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor J=J DAY SPECIAL~ (10. Oktober) :Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~ (17. - 24. Oktober) :ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" (4. November) *Seiten nicht ohne Grund löschen. *Profilbilder sollen keine Blogfotos sein. (Außnahmen sind vor langer Zeit graduierte Mitglieder) *Kein Bashing, egal ob Member oder User. *Die Seiten sollen Bezug zum Hello!Project, UP-FRONT, TNX oder Akihabara Backstage Pass haben. }} *Country Girls - One Summer Night ~Manatsu no Kesshin~ / Natsuiro no Palette *Katsuta Rina - Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite *Morning Musume Wiki (Englisch) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki(Englisch) *UP-FRONT GROUP Wiki (Englisch) *Style Cube Wiki (Englisch) *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki(Englisch) *Übersetzte Blogs (Englisch) cs:en:es:fr:it:ja:zh: